Worlds Collide
by Fangirlingalways3
Summary: When Hermione is being chased by Bellatrix LeStrange in the Forbidden Forest, Bellatrix casts the killing curse which aims for Hermione's chest but instead, it hits her time-turner and it takes her back in time to Colby, Texas. She meets The Lone Ranger, Tonto, Red, Butch Cavendish, and more. I PROMISE it gets better, I swear.


**Disclaimer- Before you start reading, I would like you to know a few things... 1. I DO NOT own anything. 2. This is a Harry Potter and The Lone Ranger crossover, don't like it? Don't read it. 3. CAUTION- Keep reach from children. 4. This story is my idea and part of my friend's idea. 5. The story takes place in Deathly Hallows with ****_my_** **little twist in it *wink* 6. I hope you enjoy this story and I PROMISE that you will like it, I ****_swear._**

—

Battle At Hogwarts, 1997

It all ends here, and the battle has begun. It was the final chance for Voldemort and his army of death eaters to kill Harry Potter, of course, that didn't happen, (More on that later.). Harry, Ron, and Hermione was searching all throughout Hogwarts for pieces of Volemort's soul, as known as, horcruxes. Harry was searching in the Room Of Requirement, Ron was searching in the Chamber Of Secrets, and Hermione was searching in the Forbidden Forest. Along the way, Hermione runs into Bellatrix LeStrange, with her usual smirk on her face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little mudblood." said Bellatrix, with a devilish smirk on her face and holding her wand, ready to strike. Hermione didn't had time to think and she quickly made a run for it, like a rabbit running from it's prey. "You come back here, you muggle bitch!" yelled Bellatrix as she chased after her. _No, no, no... I don't want to die tonight,_ Hermione thought to herself as she dodged from curses and spells that were being cast at her. Eventually, Bellatrix finally cornered Hermione near a dead end, and it was a cliff. "What are you going to do now?" Bellatrix said, laughing evilly. Hermione nervously shot a glance at what was behind her, and she saw the cliff. She immediately panicked, it was a life or death situation. _Come on, think of something Hermione..._ Bellatrix aimed her wand at Hermione,"Crucio!" she said and a bolt of red light shot from her wand, sending Hermione falling to the ground, near the edge of the cliff. Hermione screamed in pain, and it felt like fire was burning inside of her. Hermione took gulps of air, trying to catch her breath. "Had enough, girl?" Bellatrix laughed. "I can do more." Hermione glared at Bellatrix and stood up, reaching for her wand. Bellatrix saw what she was doing, "Not so fast!" Bellatrix aimed her wand at Hermione's chest, where her time-turner was. "Avada kedvra!" A bright green light bolted from Bellatrix's wand, and it hits the target, sending Hermione falling backwards off the cliff. There was a bright golden light and she was gone.

Colby, Texas 1869

It was as if Hermione was falling and she somehow wondered if this is what it was like to die, but it couldn't be... She could still feel pain and her time-turner was burning against her skin. She landed with a loud thud in fresh air. The air flooded her lungs and she found herself gasping for air, before promptly passing out.

"Tonto, come quickly!" a voice said. Tonto rushed to The Lone Ranger's side. "What is it, Kemosabe?" asked Tonto. "This girl... she came out of nowhere. I think she's hurt." The Lone Ranger said urgently. Tonto checked the girl for a pulse. "She's alive, but only just." his voice solemn. "What should we do with her?" Just then, an ad of "Red's Traveling Entertainment," blew by. "Let's take her to Red's." said Tonto.

The Lone Ranger and Tonto took Hermione to Hell On Wheels where Red Harrington was at. Homer, Red's bodyguard, came in, where Red was at her desk. "Ma'am, The Lone Ranger and Tonto are here, and they brought some girl with 'em." Red looked up from her desk. "Bring 'em in." The Lone Ranger came in, holding a young girl in his arms that looked like she was seventeen, with Tonto behind him. Red noticed that the girl looked hurt. "What happened?" she asked. "Tonto and I were heading for town when we found this girl. There was a bright golden light and she just came out of nowhere... we saw her trying to gasp for air before she passed out." A bright golden light and a girl appears out of nowhere? Red thought that it was strange and unusual. "Let's help this poor girl, then." Red stood up from her chair and limped to the back room, with The Lone Ranger and Tonto tagging along with her.

—

**Author's Note- I'm so sorry that it sucks, but I hoped that you liked and enjoyed it. Chapter Two will be posted soon, so stay tuned. Reviews, PMs, or Favs are appreciated! :D **


End file.
